The present invention relates to a new form of Sedum telephium plant named ‘Beka’. A naturally occurring sport or mutation of Sedum telephium ‘Lajos’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,421 characterized by a thin green edge and chartreuse yellow center to the foliage, compared to yellow edged green centered foliage of Sedum telephium ‘Lajos’. The parent plant, Sedum telephium ‘Lajos’ is a sport of Sedum telephium ‘Autumn Joy’ of hybrid origin between Sedum telephium and Sedum spectabile. The new plant was found as a sport by the inventor on a plant of Sedum telephium ‘Lajos’ at a garden in Spring Grove, Ill. in 2000. The selection of this plant was due to its' variegated foliage. Asexual, vegetative tip cutting propagation and division has been the means of reproduction. Propagation has taken place at Intrinsic Perennial Gardens, Inc. Hebron, Ill. since 2001. The new Sedum has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the parent after rooting over 400 vegetative tip cuttings from 2002 to 2005.